The War of All Wars
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: YYHINU KuramaxKagomexYusukexOC Taking Koenma's spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai, Kagome vs. Koenma, and their playground? The Ningenkai.
1. Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** Inuyasha killed everything that Kagome loved and now he must die. Traveling to a future that holds nothing for her, she changes into a colder person. Going to the Rekai, she knows Koenma has taken sides with Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo, and all three are out to kill all demons. Taking his spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai and their playground? The Ningenkai.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke

* * *

_"You always hurt the one you love, pet."  
—_Spike to Buffy_, from Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_

* * *

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter One: 

_Look at me. _

_Look at me in the eyes and tell me what I have done is a lie._

_Tell me that the end isn't as near as I thought..._

_Tell me, oh God, tell me that in the end this is what you got..._

_I am not the savior that you wanted me to be._

_Now I am the slayer in which I was meant to free._

_Now as I turn away and wipe my hands of your betrayal and mine..._

_I reflect on our past and wondered if you had all of this planned..._

_From the very moment I fell throught that accursed well..._

_I look at the sky and then I scream out your name and than cry until my voice is raw from use..._

_"Inuyasha, why did you betray me?"_

_And then I'll look at their graves and the love I once felt fades and leaves a woman of hate..._

_Leaves a woman scourned..._

_Leaves and than a new woman is born..._

"Don't worry, Inuyasha...your blood will be on my hands and I will kill you. I will have my sweet, beautiful revenge."

* * *

"Kagome! KAGOME! NO! STOP!" my mother screamed as I threw more of my stuff out of the window. Then my room was bare; nothing left inside. Much like the thing in which I call heart. My mom grabbed my arm and I turned around pinning her up against the wall of my room. "Let me go." 

"Don't you ever touch me again." I snapped, my heart numbed with cold and betrayal felt no remorse for the fear my mother showed towards me.

"I know what you are going through!" she cried. My grip on her throat tightened and I laughed; a cruel harsh sound.

_"You know nothing of what I feel." _I hissed. "You know nothing of the heartache I have suffered. The people I have killed or the friends I watched murdered before my very eyes by the one I love and than to have him try and kill you. Watch as your son is torn from your arms and killed by the one he called, 'father'. Watch as your brother and your sister die protecting their child and than watch as that newborn baby is torn to shreds. Watch as he then tears his own brother apart and than his brother's daughter. Then watch as your grandmother is killed by her sister. Watch as those your love protected are killed...no one left alive except yourself...so that you can wander the earth as a tortured soul bent upon death and destruction. When that happens to you mother, come and find me. Then you will know how I have suffered." I released her and watched her slide to the floor; tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I had no idea!" she sobbed.

"Of course not, you are just another mindless human, oblivious to those that are suffering around you." I turned around and grabbed my wallet. "I'll come back, evetually, mother. After all I am a minor, I can't live on my own."

With that said, I touched one of my bare walls and watched as it slowly turned into a black circular portal. I vaguely heard my mom sobbing behind me. I ignored it and walked out through the portal and onto the otherside. I walked through and into the Rekai. Koenma saw me and his pacifier nearly fell from his mouth. I knew I looked different but not _that _different. Instaed of my school girl outfit; I was in a black miko garment. My hakama's were black and had a dragon winding my right leg. The hiori was also black and had a dark blue crescent moon on the back. The full Shikon than pulsed, gaining the attention of the other's in the room.

The first was a handsome man in his early twenties. He was rugged and seemed to have that 'I'm-a-major-badboy-and-have-no-problem-taking-you-down' attitude. He was a hanyou had slicked back jet black hair, defiant chocolate brown eyes, he was tan and well built. He was taller than myself by four or five inches. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a white shirt, tight blue jeans, and white shoes.

The second was a hybrid. He had the aura's off ice and fire fighting. He was shorter than me two or three inches and seemed to have a 'Look-at-me-wrong-and-I-will-spill-your-blood' attitude. He had black gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the center, crimson eyes that screamed danger, and he too was tan. He wore a black trench-coat that buttoned on the side, a white scraf, a white bandana, black pants, black shoes, and a sword at his side.

The final was a man that had an aura that called out to me. He was human but had another soul of a demon within him. He had long beautiful red hair, emerald green eyes, and fair ivory skin. He seemed to be feminine but those thoughts flew out the window when I saw the green turtleneck hugging his muscular chest, he also had black slacks, and black shoes.

"L-Lady Kagome!" Koenma stuttered from behind his desk. "W-what do you want from me?"

"I need to bring some of the dead to life." I answered coldly.

"You know I can't bring your friends to life-it can alter history." he said gravely.

"I know." my lips curled into a primal grin. "I want to bring back my enemies."

"You can't!" Koenma yelled. At that my eyes flashed and I laughed another cruel one.

"Who are you to stop me?" I whispered. "I have grown stronger since I was fifteen and nothing but a nieve little girl. Now, Koenma, I am the proud Lady of the Western Lands. I have overthrown the previous owner and now they are mine because you didn't watch them after Sesshoumaru died. I am the Guardian. You are nothing compared to me. I have allies that make you seem like nothing."

"I won't let you!" he snapped.

"Let me?" I snarled back. "Koenma, you silly silly child. I can do what I want. I have no fear of death or punishment. Take my soul, destroy it! I don't care! I'll give it to you!" I put my hand to my heart and summoned my soul to my hand. It pulsed several times and I laughed. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The pure white of it? Unfortunately for you...I no longer care...driven by vengence and despair...I no longer care." I released my soul and it flew back into my chest.

"I c-can't believe you..."

"I can bring them back without your permission. I do out-rank you, afterall." I smiled cruelly and skipped up to his desk.

I pushed him away and sent his chair behind me. I sifted through the files on his desk until I found them. Hiten, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kohaku, and Suikotsu. Than I shifted some more until several more files caught my eyes. Karasu and Sensui. I smirked and scanned them quickly. I grabbed those and looked at Koenma.

"Thank you for the files."

"Why do you need them?"

"To kill Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku. Just because the complete jewel is around my neck, it doesn't necessarily mean that I Naraku is dead." I looked at the men in his office. "I want them."

"These are my spirit detectives!" he whined. I looked through the files and looked for their pictures on the front of the manilla folders. I found them and looked through each file. Their contracts were in there. I smiled and replaced my name with Koenma's on each contract. I smirked and looked at.

"And now they are mine." I looked at the files and smirked again. Kurama was the red head and sentenced for the rest of his life to be a detective, Yusuke was the punk and he was enrolled for another fifty years, the last was named Hiei and he sentenced to eternity. "Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. I am offering you this once. I terminated your contract with Koenma and all you have to do for me is stay with me for four years of servitude and not like a servent but as bodyguards, assassins, role-playing, and basically doing as I ask to a certain extent."

"Done." Hiei said first. "I want to be free of this stupid toddler and four years is nothing compared to eternity."

"Hiei is correct." Kurama answered next.

"Sorry toddler, her deal is way sweeter than yours." Yusuke smirked.

"My name is Kagome." I quickly introduced myself. I made a fast portal to the Western palace and walked through with my detectives without a second glance at the toddler and I knew that this was war. The Rekai and Makai were going to war and I smiled happily knowing that I declared it against him before he sent out the order of the annihaltion of the demon race.

* * *

"So what just happened?" Yusuke asked; taking a seat on the couch as I summoned a female servent to get coffee. 

"He hasn't told you yet?" I laughed. When the three demon's in front of me looked lost I smiled. "Koenma was going to kill you. His father has ordered the death of all demon's. I went to the Rekai to revive a few souls but I sensed the SDF outside the doors and saw that he was going to kill you. I need to kill someone and he's ganged up with Rekai so that he can get what he wants. Him and two others are the only demons that they are not going to kill. Those three are going to help Koenma annihalate the demons by showing him demon hiding spots in the Makai and Ningenkai. I took a chance and decided to take you with me."

"So who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be leading the Makai to war so that I may kill the three demon's that fight with the Rekai for my own revenge and to save the demon's."

"Why not let them die?" Hiei asked.

"Because I have made allies of plenty of these demon's."

"So you saved us so that we can help you fight and kill your enemies but to also save the demon race." Kurama asked.

"Yep."

"Damn! I like you already!" Yusuke smirked.

* * *

KYN: So how did you like it? 

Youko: You could do so much better.

KYN: How?

Youko: Add me!

KYN: Technically you are Shuichi so you are there.

Youko: I want my OWN body so that I can show off my god like physique!

KYN: Hiei, please.

Hiei: Of course.

Youko: NO! HIEI! Put you sword away! I enjoy being male!


	2. The Dead That We Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** Inuyasha killed everything that Kagome loved and now he must die. Traveling to a future that holds nothing for her, she changes into a colder person. Going to the Rekai, she knows Koenma has taken sides with Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo, and all three are out to kill all demons. Taking his spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai and their playground? The Ningenkai.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke

* * *

_"I have spread my dreams beneath your feet. Tread softly, for you tread on my dreams."  
—_W.B. Yeats

* * *

_Thoughts_

_"Spell"_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be leading the Makai to war so that I may kill the three demon's that fight with the Rekai for my own revenge and to save the demon's."_

_"Why not let them die?" Hiei asked._

_"Because I have made allies of plenty of these demon's."_

_"So you saved us so that we can help you fight and kill your enemies but to also save the demon race." Kurama asked._

_"Yep."_

_"Damn! I like you already!" Yusuke smirked.

* * *

_

Chapter Two:

--In the Rekai--

So this is what it has come down too. My own Spirit Detectives leaving me for a mere slip of a girl.

_This isn't you Koenma. What are you doing? You cannot kill all the demons! You'll break the balance in power._

But I need that power!! I need this to happen!

_Koenma. Koenma. Koenma. You are going to be doomed if you continue on like this._

Then doomed I am.

--With the Boys and Kagome--

I eyed each of my new recruits with something akin to awe. Each was beautiful and each was strong. I let my gaze drift to the hybrid and took a long look at him. So this was the tasty little morsel that Makuro just adores. He is sexy, I'll give him that. My gaze then went to stare at the mazoukan and I licked my lips. He simply screamed throw-you-down-and-fuck you-bad-boy. The last I stifled a moan. He was just a creature of beauty.

"This is how it is going to work," I began. "I don't like Koenma. I don't like who is working with. I want them all dead. His companions killed my brothers, sister, nieces, grandmother, and my...my son. They will pay. Our first order of business is to bring back the souls of these people." I threw down the files I gathered from the office.

"Kuronue?" Kurama asked grabbing a file. I looked at it and shrugged.

"I must have grabbed that on accident but since it's here, then yeah, that Kuronue guy can join us. Why?" I asked. "You know him?"

"He was my best friend and thieving partner. He died during a heist we were pulling." he whispered, tracing the picture of his friend with his eyes.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. "I know these bastards! Sensui and Karasu! We killed them!"

"Karasu?" Hiei laughed.

"Isn't that the freak who loves Kurama's hair?" Yusuke asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kurama replied.

"Bankotsu, Kakotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, and Kohaku." I whispered. "Three members of the Shichinatai, a thunder demon, and a demon slayer all with immense power."

"It says here they died 500 years ago." Hiei said from his seat.

"It's true, they did." I replied.

"Then why do you speak as though you have known them?" he asked.

"Because I did." I replied. "I was a time traveler and I met them 500 years into the past." I stood and gathered the files and moved to an empty area of the room and placed each file on the floor three feet apart. I bowed my head and my hands were placed in a prayer position; allowing my power to fill me...I let my voice ring through the room.

_"Here me gods..._

_here me goddesses..._

_I am in need of souls and the souls are in need of bodies..._

_I ask thee to grant me the souls of_

_Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu of the Shichinatai_

_I ask thee to grant me the soul of_

_Hiten of the Thunder gods_

_I ask thee to grant me the soul of_

_Kohaku of the demon exterminators_

_I ask thee to grant me the soul of_

_Kuronue of the Youko Kurama group of bandits_

_I ask thee to grant me the soul of_

_Sensui of the Rekai_

_I ask thee to grant me the soul of_

_Karasu of team Toguro_

_I ask thee for their bodies of flesh and blood."_

_**We respond to thee**_

**_daughter of the earth and spirits._**

A blinding flash of light filled the room, once the light died eight bodies stood before me. When four pairs of eyes rested on my figure, snarls filled the room and I barely had time to move before I was pinned against the wall by my throat. Sorrowful red eyes connected with my own and claws around my neck lengthened. A thunder pike was cackling several inches away from my face and I sighed.

Hiten just attacked me.

"Where am I, bitch? Where is your damn hanyou lover?" he snarled viciously.

"That is just what I wanted to know." Bankotsu purred playfully from his stand point.

"Inu is here? Where?" Jakotsu asked looking around.

"That's Inuyasha's bitch? It doesn't look like her." Suikotsu's darker side said.

"She seems tainted." Bankotsu smirked. "She's sexier."

"Ewww! Women are gross!" Jakotsu gagged. "She does seem less annoying though. She's not screaming."

"Answer me!" Hiten snarled.

"You were all dead and I brought you back in order to help me win a war against the Rekai. They are trying to eliminate all demons. Inuyasha has sided with Naraku and the Rekai. He killed my companions and I want him dead. You eight are brought here to help. Should you refuse then I will send you back to hell where you belong. Work with me for several years and then you can do as you wish." I snarled. "Let go of me Hiten."

"Fiesty." Bankotsu chuckled as Hiten set me on me feet.

"So will you five agree to this propsal?" I asked adressind the feudal dead.

"I'll fight my lovely Inu! I'm in." Jakotsu giggled, his giggle high pitched.

"It's war, Suikotsu and I are in." Bankotsu answered.

"Finally! Blood SHED!" Suikotsu yelled.

"I vaguely remember you with my sister Sango so I will join for her sake." Kohaku msaid softly. Hiten just nodded curtly.

I then looked at the other three people revived. All three men flashed evil in my mind. Each was dark in a seductive way and I smirked. There was a bat demon who was speaking with Kurama so he must be Kuronue. Another demon was staring at Kurama's hair so he must have been Karasu. The final was human and he must have been Sensui.

"The same offer goes for you three." I said to the others.

"I'm in." Kuronue said taking a good look at me. "Especially if I work for a sexy thing like you."

"I called her first, Batboy!" Bankotsu yelled.

"A war against the Rekai seems...interesting." Sensui said before nodding his consent.

Karasu merely nodded before taking a seat.

"I know that some of you may have been enemies but we're going to try and push differences aside. After your contract is terminated with me, you can kill eachother for all I care. For those of you who don't know me, I'm a miko. My name is Kagome. For those who came from the past, you are 500 years into the future. For those from the future, you're in the Makai and in the Western House. Any questions will be answered at dinner. For now...you may find a room to sleep in. No fighting is all I ask for. At this moment I'm going to take a bath. We'll meet in the dining hall for dinner.

I know that each room is equipped with spare clothes, should there be something not of your tastes, find a servent and send them to get you some clothes. Farewell for now and dinner is in several hours. Find a servent should you need something."

I left the room without a backwards glance and sighed. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Did you like it?

KYN


	3. Ice Around My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Shintaro.

**Summary:** Inuyasha killed everything that Kagome loved and now he must die. Traveling to a future that holds nothing for her, she changes into a colder person. Going to the Rekai, she knows Koenma has taken sides with Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo, and all three are out to kill all demons. Taking his spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai and their playground? The Ningenkai.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke

* * *

_"She was dangerous...and I liked that."  
__-Sesshoumaru in 'Shadows of the Night' by Kagome Yuki Niwa_

* * *

_Thoughts_

_"Spell"_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I know that someof you may have been enemies but we're going to try and push differences aside. After your contract is terminated with me, you can kill eachother for all I care. For those of you who don't know me, I'm a miko. My name is Kagome. For those who came from the past, you are 500 years into the future. For those from the future, you're in the Makai and in the Western House.Any questions will be answered at dinner. For now...you may find a room and leep in. No fighting is all I ask for. At this moment I'm going to take a bath. We'll meet in the dining hall for dinner._

_I know that each room is equipped with spare clothes, should there be something not of your tastes, find a servent and send them to get you some clothes. Farewell for now and dinner is in several hours. Find a servent should you need something."_

_I left the room without a backwards glance and sighed. What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

Chapter Three: 

"I called her first..." Bankotsu snarled at Kuronue once Kagome left the room. Said bat merely arched a fine ebony brow and laughed at the mercenary.

"Do you know who I am?" the bat chuckled, his voice deep and alluring. "I'm Kuronue, partner to Youko Kurama, famous for my conquests involving the...softer sex. She'll fall at my feet."

"I'll kill you here and now asshole." Bankotsu growled, pulling his halberd, Banryuu, from his back and pointing it to the demon in front of him. Kuronue pulled a chain scythe from his side and began to swing it in circular motions.

"Bring it, human." Kuronue smirked as the surrounding demons and humans moved back, not wanting to loose their lives again.

_"DRAGON_-" Bankotsu began but was cut off by Jakotsu whom stood in front of him with his hands on his hips in a very feminine manor.

"I don't see why you're fighting over a woman, Bankotsu. Though I like her more now then in the past, she is still a woman and she told us not to fight. I suggest we go and find a room before all the good ones are taken." Jakotsu scolded and then made his way over to Sensui and smirked. "Hey, sexy. You wanna share a room with me?"

Yusuke laughed and Hiei merely shook his head. Sensui on the other hand...eyed the obviously gay man up. Said gay man had enatngled himself within the taller man's arms. Laughter abrubtly died and shock was replaced when Sensui nodded and the two left the room arm in arm.

"I knew it!" Yusuke swore. "I knew he was fruity! When we faught...he always tried to feel me up!!!"

Kurama and Hiei chuckled followed by Karasu and Suikotsu. (A/N: I have nothing against gay people! A majority of my friends are gay...if I have offended someone in anyway I'm sorry and please contact me if you have any problems with that segment.) Hiten sighed and turned towards the door.

"I guess we should go and find a few rooms." he said with a worn smile and he looked nothing like the blood thirsty demon he usual was.

"Yeah!" Bankotsu agreed, putting his halberd back onto his back. He wrapped his arm around Suikotsu's neck and smiled. "Let's go get drunk and find a room! We'll get a servent to get a few whores and call it a night, eh Suikotsu?" he laughed.

"Sure, Big brother." he laughed back. Kurama's eyes narrowed at the duo as well as Yusuke's but Kurama kept his mouth shut. Yusuke on the other hand opened his big mouth.

"Oi! I thought you were pursuing, Kagome!" he growled.

"I am but not right now...I just came back to life and not as a corpse! I have a beating heart and everything! I'm gonna have some fun before pursuing that sexy lady." then he was off with Suikotsu in search of a room and a maid. Kurama held back the growl that threatened to spill forth.

(A/N: In this story Youko and Kurama are the same soul. There is no seperate being. Shocker, right?)

After that little scene the others in the room simply dispersed and left the spirit detectives in search of a room. As the detectives were about to leave the room a maid appeared with a smile on her face. She bowed to the three and came forward, a small blush on her cheeks. She was a cat demon with droopy silver cat ears, short black hair, and a silver cat tail. She was dressed in a skimpy french maid uniform.

"Hello. I am the maid assigned to My Ladies wing. You are her personal fighters now and will be living in the Western Wing with her. My name is Sakura and I will help should you need anything." she smiled. "If you would please follow me to your rooms."

Wordlessly the tentei followed the cute cat to the Western Wing. As they walked they noticed that all of the staff was female and some were dressed conservativly while others were dressed in...less clothing. There was giggling as they passed and the tentei managed to ignore most of it...until one comment was made that had Kurama and Yusuke stop in their tracks.

"I wonder what Shintaro-sama will say when he sees all the pretty demons." one maid giggled.

"He'll get jealous of course! You know that it has been months since he last saw Kagome-hime. They feel something for each other but she is slightly colder now."

"I wonder who will win Kagome-hime's hand! Will it be a new comer or sexy Shintaro-sama?" they giggled before leaving. Kurama and Yusuke continued walking both slightly curious. Wouldn't you be curious about you sexy bosses love life?

* * *

**Higurashi House:**

Kun-loon Higurashi sat at the window of what used to be her daughters room. A cruel smirk lit her lips as she remembered her daughters anger. A presence across the room made her look up and smile. Her normally kind face was contorted with the evil that posessed her and waited as another woman came from the shadows. She resembled her daughter in a way.

Long waist length brown hair, cool grey eyes, pale skin. She resembled her indeed. The woman was wearing the traditional robes of a miko. Red hakamas were on her legs and the white hiori symbloized that she was a miko. She was smirking at Kun-loon and walked close to the other woman.

"You have done well, Naraku." the woman whispered.

"Really now?" Kun-loon asked, her voice now deep and sinister.

"Did she feel it was you?" the woman asked as the female known as Kun-loon changed into a man with long black wavy hair, with pale skin, and red eyes wearing a black men's kimono. He allowed a cruel smile to flit across his aristocratic features.

"On a sub-concious level, she felt something was wrong and reacted horriblly ro her 'mothers' concern. She felt sub-conciously that there was something wrong with her 'mother' and practicly attacked me." he chuckled grabbing the the womans hand and standing up as he brought her to him. "Where is that reward, Kikyo?" he asked as he pushed her down onto the full sized bed that belonged to Kagome.

"Inuyasha will smell you on me." Kikyo hissed. Naraku chuckled again.

"You should bathe thouroghly then because I want my reward." he chuckled as he began to undress her. "You are mine, Inuyasha just doesn't know it yet and besides, in the state he is in, he is nothing more then a puppet."

"Nara-" Kikyo was cut off when his lips covered her own in a rough kiss and that night, Naraku recieved his reward.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I came out of the hotsprings and wrapped myself in a towel. I went to my room and dressed in a simple red kimono with black butterflies on the sleeves. I pulled my wet hair into a bun and walked to the dining-room. Sighing heavily, I entered the dining-room and sat at the head of the table and waited for my new recruits to come and eat their dinner.

The first person to enter the dining room was Kurama. I gestured for him to sit at the seat at my right. He looked puzzled for a moment but he nodded his consent and took the seat at my side. He looked at me for a moment and lifted a brow at him as if to say, 'what'?

"What is you want from us?" he asked, his voice soft and husky. I found myself closing my eyes and listening to lightly accented voice with anticipation. "You can't simply want us all for this war, is there something else?" he asked and I silently congradulated his observation skills.

"I want to forget the pain." I whispered, my own voice nothing more than a whisper. "In all of years of knowing about demons...everyday has been painful and I want something to distract me. I never liked Koenma...there was always something wrong with that brat. Knowing that he is going to annihalate the demonic race has provided me with a distraction. I-I just want my pain gone for awhile and when this war is over...I will sleep."

"Why not sleep now?" he asked, his warm hand grabbing my much smaller one and more cold one. I let a small smile spill forward and make its way onto my face.

"I have friends that are still alive and they are demons and I will ensure their safety before I sleep." I whispered once again.

"So when this is done...you'll kill yourself and be done with it?" Kurama asked, his grip tightening on my hand.

"I have nothing holding me to this world but a family that will never understand why I have a dagger hidden on my body or why I sleep with a barrier around my room. That will never understand why I can never have a normal life as a regualr girl."

I tried. I really tried but the way he was looking at me with such sympathy made my resolve crack. He looked so understanding at that moment and I couldn't hold it in. I hadn't really mourned the passing of my friends and he was there, holding my hand and absently stroking the knuckles with his thumb. His face was so angelic and he was so perfectly kind to me. When was the last time someone had looked at me like that and had been truly knid without wanting something in return?

_No one since Shippo._

A tear slipped down my cheek, followed by another and then another. I felt my shoulders shake with silent sobs. Kurama made no move to comfort me or tell me to stop. No. He just sat there stroking my knuckles with his thumb and allowed me this release. he allowed me this comfort that I hadn't felt in such a long time. Soon I wiped my tears away and looked into Kurama's smiling face.

"Thank you." I whispered to him and I felt the ice around my heart crack a little.

"I can be a shoulder for you, Kagome. I can offer you that much if that is what you need. I can offer you all you need if you just come to me." he said with his smile widening. "Maybe I can give you reason to stay alive after this war."

"Maybe." I smiled back and there went another crack in the ice of my heart.

"Well, well Kurama." Yusuke chuckled entering the dining room which is more like a hall. Kurama looked at Yusuke and lifted an elegent brow and smiled a predators smile.

" 'Well, well' what, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, not releasing my hand.

"I knew you liked danger...but enough to pursue our employer for it." he smirked as he took a seat at my left. Kurama chuckled darkly and let a dangerous smirk take his mouth.

"I love danger." he purred, his voice slightly darker and deeper, his eyes flashing gold for a moment.

I starred at him and he merely shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'what can you do'? I was puzzled by him and his strange aura that was neither human, demon, or hanyou. I wouldn't ask, not now at least. Yusuke on the other hand was clearly a hanyou. He smirked cockily at me when he saw me look him over.

"See something you like?" he teased. I turned away and blushed. It had been a long time since I blushed, a really long time.

"No." I snapped. "I'm merely looking at your aura."

"Sure. That's what they all say." I found myself giggling at the funny Mazoukan and he laughed along with me. Kurama merely smiled at us, enjoying our mirth. Our laughter stopped as Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Hiten walked in singing really dumb songs and really off key all three drunk off their asses.

"There was o-once a w-oman that I had l-loved..." Bankotsu began leaving Suikotsu to continue

"...and s-she threw me a b-bottle of s-sake!" then Hiten began.

"I threw it b-back and s-said that I n-needed the s-stronger kind..." then all three of them sang together.

"...and s-she threw it back t-twice as hard and t-told me to go on and d-die make her l-life easier!! HAHAHA!!!" I sighed as they crashed onto the table and toppled over. I brought a hand to cover my eyes.

"If I don't see it, it's not there." I said, repeating it like a mantra.

"Sorry to tell ya, babe." Yusuke said touching my shoulder. "But it's there and no amount to pretending will make it go away."

"Mrgg." I grumbled causing Yusuke to laugh.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked, laughing.

"That was my, 'whatever' grumble." I replied with my dignity in tact.

"Cute." Kurama said from the side.

"Oi! Kagome! K-Kagome!" Bankotsu called. "W-we're drunk!" he laughed.

"I-I do not get d-drunk!" Hiten yelled, standing straight with authority in his voice. "I am a d-demon! I can n-not get d-drunk."

"Really?" Suikotsu yelled. "Then w-what are you n-now?!"

"S-slightly intoxic-cated." Hiten answred seriously. The next thing I knew, more laughter ensued and then a headache came as Hiten fell back on the floor with the two drunk humans.

"Did Bankotsu get to drinking already?" Jakotsu asked as he walked into the room, his arm looped through Sensui's.

They walked on top of the drunk demon and humans and took a seat at the table next to eachother and on the otherside of Kurama. When had Sensui and Jakotsu gotten togther? They had only been alive for what-two hours? I hit my head against the table. "You really shouldn't do that to yourself, Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-chan?" I asked.

"You did bring me back to life and you're not a bad female like those other wenches in this world." he said as he leaned over to pet my hand and then to pull away. "I guess I can be friends with you, make an exception to the 'all women are evil' rule."

"Okay?" I said uncertainly.

Hiei appeared next Yusuke as a blur and simply 'hn'ed'. I shook my hed and then watched as Kuronue walked in with a maid in his arms. He shooed her away as he sat next to Hiei and he smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he touch my maids after deing alive for only a couple hours?! That pissed me off. No one touched what was mine without permission. I stood and hit my fist on the table just as Kohaku and Karasu walked in. All talk ceased, even from the drunken bastards on the floor.

"You will **not** touch my maids." I growled, releasing some of my power from their bonds. "If you want to screw someone, get a whore! I have a brothel in the city. Buy one and bring it home but do not touch the maids without my permission." I snapped. "Should you need money for the brothel then damn it! Ask me for it!" I snarled as a sliver of my power swirled at my feet in silver energy that cackled like lightning. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes." was all I heard, even from Kohaku.

"Someone has a stick up their ass." a playul voice came from the entrance of the room and I narrowed glowing silver eyes at him.

I looked at the intruder and growled. The man had long gold hair that touched the base of a fluffy gold swishing tail with a light blue frosted tip, and light blue messy bangs that covered gray eyes. The man had lightly pointed ears and two black stripes on each cheek to show his status a tai-youkai. He wore a black hiori with gold hakamas. A sword was at his waist and aristocratic features were pulled into a smile.

"Hello, Kagome." his deep and playful voice chuckled at me. "Would like to introduce me to your friends?"

"Everyone, meet my general, Shintaro." I sighed as all the power drained from me and I plopped down into my chair. "You haven't died since the last time I saw you?"

"Nope. Can't get rid of me that easily!" he chirped.

"Damn." I cursed. "I was hoping."

"I bet you were, love. I bet you were."

* * *

KYN: Should I add my OC Shintaro into the mix? Yes or no? He's my sexy half inu half kitsune demon that apparently has something with Kagome. I don't care either way. The polls will be closed December 29, at 12:00 AM central time. I will next accept votes after that time. Just add what you want in your review...there will be no poll on my file.

Youko: Shintaro is a sexy thing, isn't he?

KYN: Yep!

Youko: Can I have him?

KYN: Nope!

Youko: Damn. Please review!


	4. General

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Shintaro I do not own "Serenity" by Godsmack. The song is so awesome!

**Summary:** Inuyasha killed everything that Kagome loved and now he must die. Traveling to a future that holds nothing for her, she changes into a colder person. Going to the Rekai, she knows Koenma has taken sides with Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo, and all three are out to kill all demons. Taking his spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai and their playground? The Ningenkai.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke/Shintaro

* * *

_"I didn't feel like a killer."  
__-Kagome in 'Love of the Dead' by Kagome Yuki Niwa_

* * *

_Thoughts_

_"Spell"_

**_Song_**

_

* * *

_

**Poll Results: **

Add Shintaro:7

Do Not add Shintaro: 1

Maybe: 2

ADD SHINTARO WINS!!!!! THANKS FOR VOTING!!!!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Everyone, meet my general, Shintaro." I sighed as all the power drained from me and I plopped down into my chair. "You haven't died since the last time I saw you?"_

_"Nope. Can't get rid of me that easily!" he chirped._

_"Damn." I cursed. "I was hoping."_

_"I bet you were, love. I bet you were."_

_

* * *

_

**General **

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**

Chapter Four:

The half hitsune, half inu taiyoukai walked towards us, mindful of the drunks on the floor. There was a grin on his face and a sadness behind his eyes. His grin turned into a soft smile and although we bickered like cats and dogs...Shintaro was much like my best friend in this demonic plane of chaos and destruction. He always walked into the dining room with the dark black and deep plum colored pillows, with its low table, and spacious room, there was always an air of confidence about him.

He made his way behind me and I released the hand that Kurama had. Shintaro sat behind me, legs crossed, and pulled me into his lap, nuzzeling my neck. He looked at the others around us through narrowed eyes. He didn't trust my judgement. He wanted to make sure that none of them seemed like they were going to slit my throat. He seemed satisfied because her took up his previous position, nose burried in my neck.

I was darker, yes, that's ture, but I was still a person. I felt anger differently and reacted horribly. My memories wandered back to my mother and the way I treated her. I felt horrible about it but...I had just lost my friends and I felt that something was wrong with her. It was best not to dwell on the subject.

I gently rubbed Shintaro's pointed ears and I felt the rumbling purr against my back. I immediately relaxed. I saw my new recruits look at us strangely and I merely glared at them. I looked back at Kurama and saw that he had a very confused and very protective look on his face and I smiled sadly yet reassuringly at him. I patted his hand and gripped it before releasing his hand once more.

**_As I sit here and slowly close my eyes_**

"Shintaro. These are my new recruits. This is Yusuke, Hiei, Youko Kurama, Jakotsu, Sensui, Karasu, Kohaku, Kuronue, and those three drunk idiots on the floor are Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Hiten." I said motioning to each person as I said their name.

"My Lady?" a maid called. I looked at her and saw her blushing when everyone else looked at her as well.

"What is it?" I asked coldly.

"Ummm...well...I was wondering if it was time to bring...out the food...and if you want sake." the maid asked. I nodded to her and scurried out of the room. A sense of satisfaction curled within me. She was scard of me but then I saw the disapproving glance from Kurama and found myself trying to correct my errors.

I growled and looked away from him. Just because I am slightly emotional around him (who knows why) that doesn't mean that he can look at me disapprovingly at me. He is nothing to me and I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I am Lady of this house and I took orders from no one. Kurama had no right to look at me like that just because he saw me in a moment of weakness. It's not my fault that he looked so understanding of my pain and all.

**_I take another deep breath_**

Idle chit chat was exchanged between the men while Shintaro was doing things he should _not_ have been doing at the dinner table. His head was burried benethe my hair and his mouth was to my neck. His tongue darted from his mouth as he licked the sensitive skin. I clenched my hands on the table but my face stayed emotionless. He smirked and he bit down softly.

It was very well known that Shintaro was my general...but also my lover.

Sesshoumaru assigned me him years ago before he died. When he realized that Inuyasha would never love me and that I would often become sexualy frustrated while we would spar (Sesshoumaru usually had his shirt off since I restored an arm of his) and he would often pin me while I wore almost nothing, he deemed that I needed a lover. Sesshoumaru had made me a person of his court and I stayed with him when we didn't hunt shards.

It wasn't my fault that Sesshoumaru liked to pin on the floor or against wall...roughly. It was the atmosphere that always got me. Our bodies would meet and the light sheen of sweat made our bodies slick, we both would be panting, our breath mingling, and then he'd feel his control slip. It was funny yet awkward because he was like an older brother to me but he never made it so. He died before he could. His beast saw me as something to fuck but he saw me as a sister. Awkward.

**_And feel the wind pass through my body_**

I remember when he first brought me Shintaro. We had just finished sparing and I had several cuts on my body.

* * *

_I walked to my room in a light blue plain kimono. I had just left the hotsprings and now I just wanted to curl up in my bed and relax. I entered the room that was lit by the moonlight and sighed as I grabbed a book from the side. I turned to look at my bed and screeched._

_"Who the hell are you?" I cried. There was man there with waist length golden hair, messy light blue bangs that hung over gray eyes, and a golden tail with a light blue frosted tip. He was dressed in a simple dark blue kimono and had black bands on each wrist and one around his neck._

_"You don't know?" he purred, his voice seductive and teasing. He frowned lightly before continuing. "I am Shintaro."_

_"How did you get in here? You are not a visitor, nor do you belong to the staff here." I asked._

_"I was found in a slave market. Your Lord Sesshoumaru bought me for you." he said, his eyes glinting dangerously._

**_I'm the one in your soul_**

_"Why would I need a slave?" I snapped._

_"He bought me in the more erotic corners of Japan." he smirked. "I am a sex slave, **dearest**, and I am yours." he purred once again. I felt myself stiffen._

_"Sesshoumaru bought you to be my lover?" I asked, appalled. I looked at his wrists and neck with dread. "Then those..."_

_"Symbolize one of my status." he said with a small sad smile. He stood and walked towards me, that smile that was once sad, now seductive. _

_He pinned me against the door, one arm next to my head and he leaned his own head down to my eye level. He towered over me by at least a head and a half or so because I came to the tip of his shoulders. His other hand was on the door handle and he locked it with a small, 'click'. He purred, a sound that calmed and soothed me. He leaned down and captured his lips in my own and I sighed. Something told me that I shouldn't do this but..._

_I wanted it._

**_Reflecting inner light_**

_He purred again and this time, my chest was against his and I felt it vibrate through to me setting my senses on fire. I moaned and his purr turned into a rumbling growl. His tongue sweeped into my mouth as he lovingly carressed my tongue with his own. He didn't demand or take, he just offered. He sucked my tongue before pulling away and I whimpered softly. He picked me up from my previous position against the door and set me on the bed._

_With surprisingly gentle clawed hands he pulled away my kimono and his gray eyes darkened to black. He looked over my body and saw where I had small marks from Sesshoumaru's claws and/or where his sword nicked me. He bent his down and licked the small marks and scratches causing me to a moan. He moved away from the cut and it was healed so that meant he was a canine of some sorts. Only canines had healing saliva. This ritual continued, lick, moan, move, lick, moan, move until he was done with any and all cuts._

_Then he smiled down at me and tongue swept over my right breast where he then suckled and bathed my nipple with his tongue. My hand gripped the sheets benethe us gently. As one had was used to brace his body over my own, the other leisurely scrapped its claws over my skin, allowing goosebumps to rise on the skin. His hand traced its way dawon the the secret place that no man had ever touched until now. He switched breasts just as he inserted a long and elegent clawed finger into my already slick, wet core. _

_He moved his claw around the sensitive cavern until he found the small barrier that symbolized my virginity. He lifted his head from my breast and he looked deeply into my eyes, a sad expression on his dear face. His claw tore at the skin and I hissed but it wasn't too painful. Shintaro kissed me on the lips with a passion that wasn't there at the first kiss. He pulled away and slowly began to pump his finger within my small body._

_**Protect the ones who hold you**_

_I arched into him when he slipped in another finger. He brought me up to him, his hand that wasn't busy, pulling me up to his chest as he straightened on his knees. My head was above his now and he kissed and nipped at the column of my throat. He inserted another finger into me and I a low and throaty moan was his reward. I felt my body ready for my release and with one deep thrust in just the right way...my world faded and I was at my peak. I opened my mouth but no sound came. He lied me back down and my body shuddered._

_When I gained my senses, I saw that he still his kimono on and I shook off the after effects of my orgasm. I removed his kimono and felt the muscles play against my skin. His body was lean and his limbs sinewy. The muscles that were there were tight and ready as though he was going to spring in any moment. I studied his body as he did my own and found no marks. I ran my hands around his chest and he didn't move. He let me have my way. When one hand went lower and his hard length, he growled in satisfaction. _

_I touched gently yet firmly and watched the facial expressions play on his face. I squeezed gently and he bucked his hips in response. He grabbed my hand, halting any further exploration and I looked at him questioningly. He positioned himself right before entrance and gently slid within. Our combined moans filled the silence and he waited for a sign to move. I wiggled a bit and then he moved out and thrust back in. I gasped and clawed at his back. His pace was at first slow so I could get used to the sensations he envoked in me._

_**Cradling your inner child** _

_His pace picked up and my nails dug deeper into the flesh of his back. The sounds of flesh upon flesh sounded in the room, mingling with our moans and pants. I felt the hard muscles bunch in his lower back as he prepared for his release. I panted as my world began to fade once more and then I closed my eyes as stars were seen behind them. it was mere seconds when he came after me. He groaned and his body shuddered with the aftershock. He pulled out of me and rolled to my side._

_"So you're what kind of demon?" I asked softly, my muscles weary._

_"Half inu, half kitsune." he replied, pulling my body to his._

_"That explains it." I yawned._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why you're such a good partner." I sighed, he chuckled and burried his head within my hair. _

_"Go to sleep." he said with a smirk. I nodded and allowed my body to rest.

* * *

_I kept Shintaro as my friend, confident, and lover. Sesshoumaru was happy with this development. Others of the court were not. It was disgraceful for someone of the court to take a lover. I didn't realize the hell that I put Shintaro those days. Those bands on his wrists and his neck told the world he was a basically a love slave. As a common male a whore, he was treated like shit and he couldn't fight back because those bands held his power in check. I hadn't realized the pain.

**_I need serenity_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Lady Kagome! It's lunch time!" a maid called. I nodded and stood from my spot in the gardens. I was lonely because Shintaro was missing this morning. I headed towards the terrace where Sesshoumaru and I always had lunch but stopped when I passed the maze garden._

_I heard the sounds of someone grunting as I stepped closer to the grass walls. I felt myself moving to find the source of the sound. I heard another sound like someone gasping for breath and picked up my pace. I hurried down the winds and twists. From the direction of the sound, it was coming from the center of the maze. I gripped the bottom of my kimono and nearly cried at what I saw when I reached the center._

_There was Shintaro with three other demons around him. He was bloody and beaten and I saw he was smirking in these men's faces. It was a smirk that said you can't win. A demon hit him in the cheek and his Shintaro's head jerked to the side. He spat blood to the side and I saw that the silver elegent males kimono was torn and also bloody. (A/N: A male kimono doesn't close at the chest like a womans, it closes at the waist revealing most of the chest. It looks exactly like a female kimono except for that minor difference.) __I recognized the demons as one of Sesshoumaru's Generals, one of the council memebers, and a soldier. They were going to hit him again and I screamed._

_"STOP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, rushing forward._

_**In a place where I can hide**_

_"L-Lady Kagome." stuttered the council member. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What are you **doing**?" I hissed standing in front of Shintaro, a few tears leaking from my eyes. "What **right** do you have to beat Shintaro?"_

_"We-" began the general but I silenced him._

_"NONE!" I growled. "You have no right! Shintaro is a living being and he is my friend! How dare you even touch him!"_

_"He is nothing but a slave!" the soldier snapped. "A male whore! Those bands symbolize that he is nothing! Why do you care now? You never have before!"_

_I felt my eyes widen in horror as I looked at Shintaro for confirmation. He nodded his head sadly as he wiped blood from his mouth. He was usually beat but his healing caused all wounds to disappear so I saw nothing. I felt my gaze harden at the swelling bruise on his cheek. I saw now. I looked at the three demons and growled at them. They took a step back and I smirked._

_"We're going to change that. These bonds will be off and I will kill you by tonight. I will give you each a two hour head start before I hunt you down like that mongrels that you are." I said coldly. "Move."_

**_I need serenity_**

_They were gone in an instant and I turned to the man behind me. My resolve cracked and as he fell to his knees. I began sobbing, healing every injury that I could. When I was done, I clutched him close and burried myself in his warmth. He shushed me as I repeatedly appologized for not knowing what he went through. _

_As promised those bonds came from his wrists and his neck._

_As promised...I killed the men that dare hurt Shintaro._

_

* * *

_

Shintaro stayed within the house of the moon as my lover. He became a general within Sesshoumaru's army to replace the one that I happily killed. He learned fast and within a few months he became just as strong as Sesshoumaru, the marks on his cheek, proof that he was powerful. I smirked and leaned against Shintaro as we finished eating. I sipped at a glass of wine and sighed happily. I was very comfortable where I was at. I looked at the men at the table and cleared my throat. They looked at me and I smirked. They would make very good soldiers.

"Tomorrow I will have you sparring against each other so I can pick out who are the stronger and who are the weaker. The stronger will serve directly under me. Those of you that are weaker will serve under the stronger."

_**Nothing changes, days go by**_

"So we'll fight and that's it?" Sensui asked from his seat, sending a warning growl to Jakotsu who was also doing things he shouldn't have been doing at the table. "Stop it."

"Fine!" Jakotsu huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with his nose in the air.

"That's about it." I smiled. "The day after we will be sending out messengers to the demons that we will need to make an army. Also tomorrow, I will also be testing your strategies. My two strongest fighters and my strongest strategist will be spending most of their days with me. We have alot of work to do."

"You have an army already, correct?" Kurama asked from my side.

"We have an army of fifteeen thousand in the West that is under my direct command. We have ten thousand in the North, twelve thousand in the South, and thirteen thousand in the East." Shintaro piped up. "But the Rekai has three times that. The West has the largest army out of the cardinal directions."

"So we may be in trouble." Kurama murmured.

"Yes. We might." I whispered. "So get a good night's rest."

_**Where do we go when we just don't know**_

I stood, bringing Shintaro with me and looked at Kurama once before taking his hand and bringing him with me as well. He looked puzzeled while Shintaro merely shrugged with nonchalance. I walked Kurama to his room that was a right infront of mine. I smiled at him and he looked down at me.

"Shintaro, can you wait in my room?" I asked. He nodded and left so I turned back to the red-head. "You were kind to me, Kurama. I like you for that and I thank you for allowing me that burst of tears. If you need anything...please ask. You have a week to make up your mind." I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing him chastly on the lips. I pulled away before he had a chance to deepen it. "_Anything_, Kurama."

I walked to my room and I already knew what he was going to ask for. I couldn't wait either. I locked the door to my room and smiled when I saw Shintaro already on my bed, clad in nothing but a robe. I pulled off my kimono and let it pool at my feet. He smirked and beckoned me forward and I came to him.

He pulled me in for a kiss and I melted in his hands.

**_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold _**

Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing

And when will we learn to control 

**_

* * *

_**

KYN: There is a little out look on the relationship that Shintaro and Kagome have. So you know how they met and how deep their relationship runs. I hope you enjoyed it!

Youko: When do I get to have fun?

KYN: When your avatar decides what he wants...

Youko: But I want-

KYN: Do your part.

Youko: Pushy. Please Review!


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Shintaro and Akira.

**Summary:** Inuyasha killed everything that Kagome loved and now he must die. Traveling to a future that holds nothing for her, she changes into a colder person. Going to the Rekai, she knows Koenma has taken sides with Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo, and all three are out to kill all demons. Taking his spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai and their playground? The Ningenkai.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke/Shintaro

* * *

"_Better to reign in hell, _

_then to serve in heav'n." – John Milton _

* * *

_Thoughts_

_"Spell"_

**_Song_**

_

* * *

_

**Last Time:**

_"Shintaro, can you wait in my room?" I asked. He nodded and left so I turned back to the red-head. "You were kind to me, Kurama. I like you for that and I thank you for allowing me that burst of tears. If you need anything...please ask. You have a week to make up your mind." I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing him chastely on the lips. I pulled away before he had a chance to deepen it. "Anything, Kurama."_

_I walked to my room and I already knew what he was going to ask for. I couldn't wait either. I locked the door to my room and smiled when I saw Shintaro already on my bed, clad in nothing but a robe. I pulled off my kimono and let it pool at my feet. He smirked and beckoned me forward and I came to him._

_He pulled me in for a kiss and I melted in his hands._

_

* * *

_

**Fight**

Chapter Five:

I woke up the next morning bright and early as usual. My thoughts drifted back to last night. I wondered slightly on the problem at hand...and it wasn't the war. It was Kurama and that Yusuke kid. Kurama seemed kind enough. Although I hadn't individually talked to Yusuke...he seemed kind and playful. I knew it was high time that I took a mate or got married. There was something coiling within my stomache as I thought of it.

I also thought about my emotions. I don't want to be so cold anymore.

I want to _feel._

I looked at the sleeping inu-kitsune youkai at my side. I couldn't leave Shintaro though. He was my everything. I just don't think he loved me. True, he did stay with me, but he did that out of loyalty. I stood and grabbed a kimono for the day. It was time that I took a bath in the hot springs.

* * *

**Yusuke's POV:**

Last night I made a get away into the ningenkai. I wanted to make sure that Keiko knew I would be gone for awhile and for her not to worry.That wasn't the best idea that I had. It was the worst. When I came to her apartment...I saw something I wish I had never seen. It was forever burned into my memory.

* * *

_I walked into Keiko's apartment, using the spare key she had in a plant, and went to her room. It was late and she was most likely sleeping. I opened the door quietly and saw her. She wasn't alone. There was Kuwabara with her. They weren't talking. They were locked in the heat of passion and I didn't even have it in me to growl and seethe with rage. I merely cleared my throat._

_Keiko yelped and Kuwabara looked at me with shock lighting his features. I walked into the room silently and closed the door with a 'click'. Keiko grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body. There were tears in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out._

_"Hey, Urameshi." came Kuwabara's voice as he grabbed a blanket. "I'm sorry you have to find out like this." he sighed. He looked at me and then down at Keiko. _

_"Why?" I managed to choke out._

_"I need something in my life, Yusuke. I need something solid. Kuwabara no longer owes a debt to the Rekai, he never did, and he's human." Keiko sobbed._

_"He's human." I repeated. Anger filled me and I saw Kuwabara begin to charge his spirit sword. _

_"I can't love you, Yusuke. If we had children...they'd be hunted. If I married you...I'd be hunted, and you simply won't give up fighting." I looked at them both and sighed heavily. I felt tears fill my eyes but I pushed them away._

_"Whatever." I grunted. "I hope you guys are happy."_

_"That's it, Urameshi? No fight...nothing?" Kuwabara asked disbelievingly._

_"I think the fight was just drained out of me." I said with a wry chuckle. _

_I left without a back wards glance._

_

* * *

_I didn't cry until I came back to the Makai and was safe and sound in my room. I looked around as light streamed in through the windows. I sat up and ignored the throbbing in my head, a sign that I had been crying, and went to my wardrobe. I had also swung by home to let my mom know that I would missing for awhile and to grab some clothes. I went to the private hot springs that each one of us had and soaked for awhile. 

Maybe it would clear my head.

It did.

I got out and got dressed in a pair of jeans (A/N: Am I the only one who thinks Yusuke's jeans are sexy? I mean they're tight and fit him like a glove and Yusuke is just so damn sexy. They're like emo pants but he is just sooo...ARG! HOT! Youko: I am sorry but she's gone into Yusuke worship mode.) and a white shirt. I put on some socks and then a pair of shoes. I walked down the hall and looked for our maid, Sakura. She was at the end of the hall with a few other maids and when she spotted me she bowed.

"Can I help you, mi'lord?" she asked softly.

"Call me Yusuke, none of this 'Lord' crap." I told her and the other maids giggled, Sakura merely blushed.

"Can I help you, Yusuke?" she asked, to which I nodded. "Are you searching for, Lady Kagome?" she asked.

"No." I told her. "Why? Is she awake?" I asked.

"Yes. She just went to the battle grounds to get things ready for the battles today." she answered.

"Can you take me to her?" I asked. Sakura nodded and told me to follow her. She led me outside and to a platform much like that at the dark tournaments. Kagome stood in the center and held her hands out in front of her. They were glowing a soft silver in color and her eyes closed. She turned her to me and her eyes opened. They were glowing a soft silver much like her hands.

"Hello, Yusuke." she greeted with a slight curve of her lips. I raised a brow in her direction.

"What? Not so cold in the mornings?" I teased lightly, she smirked.

"You are in my home, Yusuke. I am not as cold in my home. On the battle field on in front of those I do not trust...then yes, I am cold." she sighed. "Besides...Kurama dislikes my being cold to everyone and I am inclined to believe that being cold all the time is ruining me."

"I don't get it." I told her. I wasn't stupid, but I didn't understand the ruining part.

"Kurama and I chatted last night." she whispered, the power dying away from her hands and eyes. "I cried. I forgot how good it felt to cry, Yusuke. Because I am becoming so cold...I'm loosing a piece of myself. I don't want to believe that but I thought on it alot last night. Maybe it's better if I'm not always so cold, you know? Maybe I should loosen up some. By nature, I am a miko and generally kind and loving to all. "

"Maybe." I said with a slight, tired smile.

"From the look of things...you are having some problems. Come." she told me. She sat at the edge of the arena and told me to sit next to her. I sat beside her and sighed. "Let's see if I can call upon my instincts and help you out, ne?" she asked as a small smile slid onto her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I fell in love with a human from my childhood." I told her softly. "I was human when we fell in love. When my powers manifested...we began to grow apart. When I became a demon...she didn't except me fully. I went home last night to let her know I'd be gone but she was in bed with one of my human friends. She can't love me because I am a demon and because I enjoy fighting." I told her bitterly. She smiled sadly.

"When I was human...I no longer know what I am now...I loved a hanyou. He betrayed me by killing off my friends and people I called my family. I loved him before all of that though, even if he didn't love me. I always loved him. Now he works with Koenma to kill off all demons in exchange for his life. I am going to kill him, Yusuke. No matter what...I will kill him and I am going to kill him because I loved him. It's best that he dies by my hand so that I can gain some peace.

Yusuke...love is about accepting. Your girlfriend obviously didn't accept you and so she never really loved you. So here's some advice. Go get drunk, find a whore, and continue on with life. Or take a lover."

"Is that why you have Shintaro?" I asked her softly. She looked at me sadly and then to the sun.

"Shintaro has been my lover for a long time, Yusuke. A man I thought as my elder brother bought him in the erotic parts of Japan. He brought me him because I would often become sexually frustrated. Although I loved Inuyasha...I needed this more than I needed to breathe. Inuyasha never said a word to me because he had a woman named Kikyo. I will not go into details but I know that he fucked her." I sighed. "I loved him but sought pleasure in another. We were in feudal japan and stuff like that happened all the time and so I never batted an eye at anything like that."

"I'll skip your ideas." I told her with a slight smirk. "Is Shintaro only your lover?" I asked.

"No." she said with a true smile that out shined the sun at that moment. "He is my world. He is my only constant in my life and he always will be. I know that I have to marry or take a mate soon but I can't bare to not have Shintaro at my side."

"Why do you have to mate?"

"I can't keep these lands forever as my own. The Makai still believes that women are weak."

"But Mukuro-"

"Is a demon. I am not. I am not human and I am not a demon. My people will over throw me."

"Why not mate Shintaro?" I asked. Her smile wavered and she placed both hands on my cheeks and smiled softly.

"You do not mate your lovers and he is my general. I am his Lady. You do not mate your general." she sighed. "It's part of youkai custom I believe. It's something that is just not done. Besides, I do not think he cares for me like that."

"So you will mate and then what?"

"If I plan on living...I will mate and keep Shintaro on the side. It is perfectly alright to take a lover while mated to another. I am in the Makai after all. Then there is Kurama." she sighed.

"Kurama?" I asked.

"Yes. He wants to start something with me but I am not sure." she pulled her hands away from my cheeks. "I like him. He's very kind to me. I planned on killing myself after the war, after I ensured the safety of some of my demonic companions. Kurama wants to give me a reason to stay."

"Will you let him?" she looked at me.

"I'd like to see what happens between me and Kurama." she lept down off the platform and stood in front of me, imbetween my legs, leaning close. "I'd also like to see what can happen between us." she kissed my cheek and walked away. "Look me up when you get over your girlfriend. We could have some fun..."

I smirked at her retreating figure.

Fun indeed.

* * *

I watched as the final members of my little group walked into the dining hall. Those members just happened to be my drunk bastards. I giggled as they entered the dining hall, clutching their foreheads and groaning like babies. Bankotsu and Suikotsu were leaning on each other while Hiten kept muttering to himself, "I'm a demon...I don't _get_ drunk I become slightly intoxicated. I _know_ I don't get drunk." 

We sat in the same positions as last night and I waited for Shintaro to walk into the room. When he did, his hair was wet and plastered to his face and he wore nothing but a pair of blur training pants. He smirked when he heard me growl at him. He began to walk towards me but I huffed.

"Put a shirt on dammit." I snapped. He looked at me and smirked larger.

"You don't like what you see?" he pouted.

"No. Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him.

"I want to fight today." he told me and there was a collection of gasps from the maids that began serving the food. I looked at them sharply.

"You are my general, there is no need for you to fight." I told him. He glared at me and a snarl stuck in his throat, I heard Kurama growl at my side and surprisingly Yusuke did as well.

"You cannot stop me." he growled.

"You may kill someone." I snapped.

"Then they weren't worth your time." he told me in a matter of fact tone. I stared at him.

"Why are you fighting me on this? You have never growled at me." I told him. "You don't growl at me, you want to act like an animal and I'll treat you like one." I told him as I hit his nose with my hand. He looked at his nose cross-eyed, and he glared at me.

"Did you just hit my nose?" he asked incredulously.

"I did." I told him with a nod of my head.

"Fuck you." he mumbled.

"You already did." I answered him.

"I did, didn't I?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You can fight if you leave me alone." I sighed. he nodded and his tail swished from side to side.

"This guy is really your general?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"He doesn't act like one." Kohaku piped up. "He acts like a child."

"You're one to talk, kid." Suikotsu managed to say.

"Can someone bring a healing drought for those three buffoons and their headaches?" I asked the maids.

"I hate medicine!" Bankotsu said with a little less then dignified cry as he ran out of the room. "I_ hate_ it!"

"He doesn't like medicine, at all." Jakotsu chuckled next to Sensui. They had no bodily contact and I had wondered why slightly. "The doctor part of Sui always manages to get him to take medicine, I don't know how."

"Kohaku." I called. The teenager looked at me with dark eyes and smiled softly at him. "Would you mind bringing him back? You have any method you want to use at your disposal." For a moment something glittered in his chocolate brown orbs, something sinister. It must have been left over malice from when Naraku controlled him.

We watched as Kohaku stood gracefully. He pulled out his chain-scythe and began to swing it in a slow circle. He walked out of the room with all the grace and stealth of a cat. He placed on his slayers mask and took three balls from a pouch. I saw several demons shiver and I smirked.

Kohaku was dangerous.

They would learn that soon enough.

There were several loud cries outside and the sound of a struggle. We heard Kohaku grunt. There was the sound of smoke being released as it hissed. Moments later, Kohaku appeared in the door way with Bankotsu tied up with a rope, knocked unconscious and several bumps and bruises.

"Here he is." Kohaku said happily. I nodded at him and he sat back down where he was and resumed eating after pulling of his mask.

"Remind me to never to piss that kid off." Yusuke said at my side. I giggled and Kurama looked at me steadily. I turned my attention to him and saw him analyzing me. Soon we were all done eating and heading out towards to the arena outside. There were stone benches surrounding the platform and so we took seats there. My seat was between Shintaro and Kurama. I stood and looked at me men.

"I have a small bowl with each of your names." I told them, gesturing to a maid. She handed me a red bowl. "I will pull two names out of the bowl and place them on the side. When the person looses a match then his paper lights on fire and burns to ashes. The winner has their paper placed into another bowl on the side to fight a match later. You will not kill each other. It's merely sparring whilst using extremely deadly attacks. One of my other generals will be watching the fights as referee. Problems?" I asked. No one said a word. "Akira!" I called and a immediately a hawk demon fell from the sky and landed in front of me in a crouch, his head bowed.

"My Lady?" he asked. Akira was a hawk demon with strikingly sharp and handsome features. He had sun kissed skin due to the fact he flew alot, glossy long brown hair in a low pony tail, sharp golden eyes, flaws, a very nice muscular build, long brown feathered wings extended from his back and as usual he wore no shirt, only a silver necklace with a dark blue stone, with a pair of loose black pants and as usual he was barefoot.

"You are going to be referee." I told him, he nodded and I saw Shintaro.

"You brought this old man?" Shintaro asked. "When was last time I saw you, you old geezer?"

"Watch what you say, pup." Akira growled at him. "I am not a child as you are. I do not play your meaningless games."

"I am far from being a pup you thousand year old bird."

"I'm 950 years old." Akira corrected, slightly touchy about his age. "You shouldn't act in such away in front of our lady."

"Oh, Akira." I told him. "You really should loosen up some. It will do you some good. Are you still sore over loosing the lands?"

"Hmph." he huffed.

"I got them back and it was an honest mistake. The demon played dirty and it was only a few months that he had them." I told him. he nodded and went to the center of the ring. I stuck my hand in the bowl and pulled out two papers. I opened the first and smirked. I opened the next and my smirk widened. "Jakotsu vs. Kuronue."

"I'll have so much fun cutting those wings of yours off!" Jakotsu squealed as he ran to the center of the arena and pulled out his sword Jakotsutou. Kuronue shuddered and walked to the ring at a more subdued pace. Akira stood in the center of the ring and looked at both combatants.

"Three...two...fight!" Akira yelled and Jakotsu's eyes glinted. He pulled his sword back and brought it down. The blade glowed white as it lengthened with multiple crescent shaped glowing blades. They struck in random order and Kuronue cursed lightly. He moved and tried to calculate where the next attack would hit but I knew from experience that this blade struck in random order, destroying the ground as it went.

Kuronue pulled out his chain scythe which differed from Kohaku's because his seemed there to be a metal thread if sorts holding the blade. As he dodged, he swung the blade in an arc and sent it to Jakotsu. Jakotsu saw the blade but his sword was coming back to him. If he moved, his sword could possibly slice him to threads because the blade wouldn't know where to go. It had to follow the path that was used before or the blade would be become unpredictable and hurt its wielder.

If he didn't move, he'd get struck by the scythe. He cursed and took the hit rather than get shredded. It struck his shoulder, cutting almost to the bone. Jakotsu smirked and grabbed the thread and yanked it from Kuronue's hands. Jakotsu pulled the scythe from his shoulder and sighed.

"I do love the pretty ones. There screams are absolutely wonderful." he said praisingly. He pulled back his sword and let it strike like the snake it mimicked. Kuronue dodged and lept for his weapon but was hit in the arms when he touched. He cried out and Jakotsu chuckled. The blade came back and went back to it's original form. Jakotsu licked the blood from the blade and his eyes hazed over in pleasure. "Delicious."

"Disgusting." Yusuke muttered causing me to giggle.

"I find it interesting." I told him. Kurama chuckled and turned his green eyes to me, they glinted gold in the sunlight and I found myself holding my breath. I turned back to the fight. Somehow Kuronue was now injured on his leg and his wings sagged around him as he sat on his knees.

"Why am I loosing?" he whispered.

I knew why. It was because Jakotsu's sword was vicious. It had the ability to take out S Class demons when he used it correctly. He just happened to use it correctly today. Kuronue had also gone in with a confidence that he was going to win. He underestimated his opponent. Mistake number one. He wouldn't make a very good general. Just as Jakotsu was to deliver a killing blow, Akira stepped in.

"Winner, Jakotsu!" he yelled. I went to the bowl just as Jakotsu took his eat and began to nurse his wounded arm. His paper was left on the stone table while the other was burned to a crisp. I pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the name. I pulled another and looked at another name. I set them on the stone table.

"Bankotsu vs. Hiei!"

* * *

KYN: How did you like this chapter? I thought it was time for some Yusuke fluff and to clear somethings up about Kagome's past. Sorry Keiko fans! I had to get her out of there somehow. 

Youko: She just doesn't like Keiko.

KYN: So?

Youko: Nothing.

KYN: On a lighter note! I just found out that Sesshoumaru got his arm back in the manga! YAYAYAYAY!!!!!

Youko: She celebrates and gives me headaches. Can you guys review?


	6. Hiei vs Bankotsu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** Inuyasha killed everything that Kagome loved and now he must die. Traveling to a future that holds nothing for her, she changes into a colder person. Going to the Rekai, she knows Koenma has taken sides with Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo, and all three are out to kill all demons. Taking his spirit detectives and reviving a few souls from the dead, Kagome prepares for a vicious fight. Makai vs. Rekai and their playground? The Ningenkai.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing:** Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke

**

* * *

**

**Hiei vs. Bankotsu**

The damage that had appeared from the battle before had been repaired by a blast of silver light that felt pure and Yusuke's eyes widened when he remembered what Kagome had done, She placed some kind of spell on the arena to repair itself. He looked at her, his eyes glowing with awe. Hiei merely hn'ed and took his position on the platform. Bankotsu smirked and grabbed his halberd, Banryuu, which was a sword with a huge blade that normal humans shouldn't have been able to wield. He held it like it was nothing.

"Three...two...fight!" yelled Akira.

Hiei disappeared from view and Bankotsu managed to block a swinging sword from shredding into his back. He turned and held his sword against Hiei's and then Hiei disappeared again, Bankotsu managed to keep up with the nearly invisible demon and block. There was the sound of flesh being slit and Bankotsu's right sleeve filled with blood. There was a growl from the human and Kagome arched a brow. His eyes filled with anger and then he lifted his sword into the air.

_"DRAGON THUNDER!!!" _he yelled. The sky darkened and clouds began to swirl with an invisible wind. Lightning bolts rained from the sky and began to strike in random spaces within the arena. There were several grunts of approval as they continued to rain down upon the speedy demon. There was a snarl from his throat but he began to dodge the potentially deadly bolts. There was a cry when Hiei was hit, lighting his body with the electricity.

Yusuke and Kurama looked on, tense at Kagome's side. There was another cry before he could shake the effects of the lightning as he was hit. Bankotsu stood in his position and then when the lightning continued to strike the demon, he pulled his down and the attack ceased. He ran forward but Hiei looked at him and then a ball of fire formed in his hand as youki surrounded his right arm.

_"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!" _he yelled and Akira swooped towards the unsuspecting Bankotsu. He grabbed the human in his hands but the dragon followed its target.

"AKIRA!" Kagome screamed as the dragon was on his tail. She looked at Shintaro, eyes full of panic. "Do something, please!" she cried. Shintaro stood and then his eyes glowed with a bright light blue light. He watched the dragon follow Akira and then he looked at the sky.

It began to rain as the clouds darkened once more; the rain from the air began to gather in one giant ball of water. The rain stopped but the skies stayed dark. The ball of water that floated in the air began to take shape, turning into a dragon of pure water. It was as long as Hiei's dragon and then it turned into ice piece by piece starting from the snout to the tail. The spot where the eyes were glowed green for a moment and a cry from the dragon was loud and shattering.

_"DRAGON OF HEAVEN'S ICE!!!" _he yelled and the dragon of ice clashed with the dragon of flames. They met in a mighty explosion within the barrier, almost shattering it. The arena within the barrier was destroyed with cracks and fissures within when the dust settled. Hiei was standing within the barrier, clothes torn and mussed up.

"Shit." came a soft curse from Yusuke as he studied Shintaro who stood there surveying the damage and then looking at the old hawk demon and human. They were fine as they dropped down in front of Kagome.

"That was Hiei's battle, his dragon would have killed Bankotsu." Akira spoke, looking at the little Forbidden Child as he walked off the platform. Shintaro gave a look to the demon and then turned to Kagome and inclined his head quickly. The other men merely looked at him with something unreadable in their eyes but each had one question running through their minds.

_How much power does this demon have?_

The answer to that question would have been...

_Not even he knows..._

The paper that had Bankotsu's name fizzled and the sky turned blue once again. Bankotsu cursed and went back to his seat as Kagome drew another two names. The first name Kagome smiled happily at while the second name had her wincing. She cleared her throat as the arena fixed itself once again.

"Kurama vs. Kohaku!" she yelled. Kurama stood and went to the arena followed by Kohaku. Kohaku put his mask on and his eyes glinted dangerously. There was a bow from Kurama to the young boy and the slayer bowed back stiffly. Kurama's right hand went to his hair and he pulled out a red rose.

"Three...two...fight!" Akira yelled. There was a snap and Kurama's rose turned into a thorny green whip.

_"ROSE WHIP_!" he yelled and lashed out on the young tajiya. Kohaku quickly jumped back several steps as the whip struck the place he was previously occupying. Kurama's eyes were cold and calculating as Kohaku swung his chain scythe several times in a fast circle. Nothing was heard but the whistle of the metal flying through the wind as scythe flew towards Kurama.

He jumped back but striking...was not Kohaku's intention. As soon as scythe came, it was gone with something small rolling at Kurama's feet. Kurama's eyes widened as he ran to the other side of the arena. The area he was previously occupying exploded and he cursed softly. The boy was smart for a human. He had attached a small bomb to his scythe and shot it towards him and let it roll at Kurama's feet as he pulled the scythe back.

Kurama looked back at the young human and a new respect was found in his emerald green orbs. Kurama pulled out a seed of one of his less deadlier plants. He didn't **want** to kill the boy after all. That would get him no where with Kagome. He through the seeds to the ground and then jumped back as Kohaku's weapon came at him. he barely managed to avoid being slashed in his pretty face, Kohaku did manage to cut a few hairs though.

As he did back flip and landed in a crouch, Kurama used his youki and manipulated the seeds to grow into small red plats that swayed from side to side in a dangerous dance. The red flowers had the petals closed around the center as though they had just begun to bloom. There were seventeen in all and Kohaku narrowed his eyes. The red plants opened with high pitched giggles and in the center where pollen usually lay, a single purple eye and a small mouth lined with teeth.

Kohaku's eyes widened when the mall plants immediately grew in length, their stems stretching and extending towards him in a fast attack. He began to dodge the cackling little plants as they tried to bite him. Kohaku's eyes narrowed as he began to hack the plants to pieces but Kurama wasn't going to have that. In mere seconds, vines sprouted from the ground and held Kohaku within the air. The plants that were snapping towards him stopped inches away from devouring his flesh.

"Kurama wins that round!" Akira yelled and the plants gently let Kohaku down on his feet. Kohaku pulled his mask away from his face and smiled at Kurama before leaving the arena. Kohaku's paper burnt to a crisp and Kagome stood as the two fighters came to sit down at their previous places.

"We'll have a short lunch before continuing our matches. There are six men left and three matches. We will dine outside at the terrace in ten minutes.Those who just fought can go and freshen up. Shintaro, Akira." Kagome called gently. The inu-fox and the hawk immediately stood from their positions and came to her side. The three then turned around and left the arena. The fighters and soon to fight fighters each followed the maids that came from inside to take them either to eat or freshen up.

* * *

**With Kagome:**

"That forbidden child is really strong." Akira commented offhandedly. Kagome nodded to him and felt his eyes trail after her. Shintaro released a small growl at the older hawk demon. Akira smirked and Shintaro's tail bristled as he hissed in a cat like manner. Akira merely laughed and Kagome sighed.

"Knock it off boys." she called as she went to and fix her hair. Akira wrinkled his nose at the bed where Shintaro was currently lounging. She came back out and her hair was in a messy bun. "Will you two stop it already? I feel like I'm your mother!"

"I didn't know that you liked role playing games, Kagome." Shintaro smirked. Kagome sighed and looked to Akira.

"I have asked you here to tell me what you think of the the six you saw fighting." Akira nodded and took a seat at a chair in the corner of the room.

"Jakotsu is strong with that sword of his, without it...he's not much. He has a strategic mind and that's good. Kuronue has the tendency to be cocky in his power. Believes he's unbeatable. He has power though. Kohaku is very sneaky. He has strength but there is something sinister about the look in his eyes when he fights. He's agile and very quick. Kurama is very strong and not to mention very smart. He observes and waits and then he attacks. Hiei, as I said, has a bit too much power and we would never want him as an enemy. He's ruthless. Bankotsu is strong without his sword. To wield that thing is to have strength and he has it. The sword is not something to be messed with." Akira said without missing a beat.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked. He nodded and she smiled. "Okay then. Yusuke fights in the second round. I'm real excited about that fight." Shintaro raised a brow as they exited her room and made their way to the terrace.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"He's a toushin and is Raizen's heir. Can you imagine how much power he has? He has the speed and power of a demon and then that lightning that Raizen had wonderful control of. When he was human, he was pushed past beyond the power of A class demon and had the spirit energy that packed a punch. When he became a demon, his powers increased ten-fold. Not to mention the body on him." she whistled lowly and Shintaro chuckled.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, love. A body to die for." Shintaro chuckled as they entered the terrace were one large table was. The three took the empty seats and sat at the circular table. Kagome yawned and lightly and brought a dainty hand to her lips. Several maids walked in and began to serve lunch. Idle chit chat was exchanged and bets were placed on who would win in the next rounds no matter their opponent.

Yusuke was the one that every knew would pass the second half. He was strong and everyone knew it.

I looked to Shintaro and knew the kind of power he held. Shintaro was a dangerous one and one of my deadliest generals. He's been tossed up there on he Super S class demons. I knew his ruthlessness and power first hand. It was not too long after he had been released from his slave bonds. I was attacked after a gruesome training session with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_It was raining and I was dead tired. Damn Sesshoumaru. Trains me from dawn 'til dusk with no rest for lunch and pushes me past the limits of humans. I cursed as another spasm of pain rocked through my body. I heard the pounding of feet down the hall and I turned to see one of the inu-youkai from the court run to me. He gasped for breath and I looked at him. We weren't on friendly terms._

_"Lady Rin is hurt and in the outskirts of the castle. I haven't informed Lord Sesshoumaru in hopes that you could heal her! She snuck out and tripped and fell! She can't move and I don't want to aggravate her injuries! She's at the Northern Gate!" I nodded and ignored my pain as I ran to through the halls muttering about Rin. I didn't notice the smirk that lit the demons face as I ran._

_I burst through the doors and out into the pounding rain and from the safety of the castle. I continued to run feeling for Rin. She wasn't out here and panic filled me. What if another demon got to her because I was too slow? Where was she? I was near hysteria when a swift punch hit my cheek and I cursed as I fell to the ground. Blood splurged from my nose and I looked up into black eyes._

_"So Suko got her out you here, hmmm?" I narrowed my eyes and the name Suko...that was the inu-youkai from earlier. My eyes widened when I realized I was set up and Rin was fine. I breathed a sigh of relief and then a kick was given to my side, cracking several ribs. I was surrounded by twelve full grown demon. I was too weak to fight at this point and time. I cursed softly just as another kick was given to my side. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Little whores just don't belong in Sesshoumaru's court..."_

_"They don't belong touching Kagome either." I heard a growl as lightning struck from the sky and burnt the skin of the demon in front of me. I had no time to blink as blood splashed across my face as several of the demons were cut down next to me, their heads rolling through the mud. A water whip was created as it sliced another demon in two. I gasped and barely saw Shintaro as the one killing off the demons. There was cursing as another bolt of lightning struck two demons and the scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils. _

_Blood splashed across my body once again and then cover Shintaro as he sliced through more of the demons. There was a rough cry as one of the demons was run through with needles of water that turned to ice. A few of the other demons were thrown back several feet by his water whip. There were yells as Shintaro struck down one demon after the other. His face was emotionless and I felt tears gather in my eyes._

_When the last scream fell from one of the demons lips as he was killed, Shintaro turned his head to me, his back still facing me, and is bright gray eyes were devoid of life as he got his breathing under control. I knew that Shintaro could fight but this...this was unimaginable. He was quick and I found myself gaping at him, my mouth slightly open. The blood was slowly washed from him as the rain continued to fall and then he closed his eyes and look up. _

_Shintaro killed and he did to save...me.

* * *

_Oh yes...Shintaro was absolutely dangerous. I wondered what would happen if Yusuke and Shintaro were pit against each other. A smirk curved at my lips. That would be a fight worth seeing. I looked over at Yusuke and watched as he laughed at something Kohaku had said. I then looked at Kurama and our eyes met. His eyes flashed primally and I shivered under his gaze. He smirked before taking a sip of his soup.

I wondered about Kurama.

He was silent.

He was deadly.

He was sexy.

Wonderful combination if you ask me. I looked to my untouched mea and began to eat. I couldn't wait for the next rounds. They were going to be interesting. Shintaro, as though reading my mind, chuckled darkly.

* * *

KYN: Guess what! I am allowed on the computer a few hours a day so I will be able to update my stories! I'm on sleeping pills, anti-depressants, and a pill that helps me eat. If I take these then I should be fine. I go to the rehab center everyday after school from four to eleven. My parents just have to watch me. If I begin to drop below a certain weight then I will sent to a rehab center full time. My chapters also going to be slightly shorter. Sorry! 

Youko: We are very excited about this news!

KYN: So I should continue updating just not as fast as I want to.

Youko: Thanks for the wonderful bouts of prayer and good lucks!

KYN: I should be fine guys! So I will hopefully begin to eat better and sleep more! I'm trying to be happier and so I should be perfect! I also have to try and relax so I have a three hour limit on the computer and am still allowed to go to school! I love you all! Thanks for the support!


	7. Sexy Shintaro sama

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I OWN SHINTARO AND AKIRA!!

* * *

_I wondered about Kurama._

_He was silent._

_He was deadly._

_He was sexy._

_Wonderful combination if you ask me. I looked to my untouched meal and began to eat. I couldn't wait for the next rounds. They were going to be interesting. Shintaro, as though reading my mind, chuckled darkly._

* * *

**Sexy Shintaro-sama**

The group was now sitting back at the miniature arena, the damage gone. All combatants from round one were healed up and Kagome went to pull out the next few names. Kagome looked at the names and smirked. She placed them down and stared at the remaining six fighters.

"Karasu vs. Suikotsu." she stated. The good doctor seemed to go through a change as he went op to the arena. His pale face darkened in both expression and color. The darker part of the schizophrenic doctor was out and he was out for blood. Both Karasu and Suikotsu went up into the arena. Green markings appeared on his face and his eyes seemed more wild and dangerous. Akira landed between the two and sighed.

"Three...two...fight!" he yelled. Suikotsu wasted no time, his bear clawed knuckles pulled back, ready to strike. Karasu 's eyes didn't change and he didn't move. Slowly green balls of power surrounded Karasu. Suikotsu stopped short and Karasu's eyes were smiling in childish delight.

"What the hell are those?" Suikotsu asked.

"Bombs." Karasu chuckled. "They're wonderful little bombs...and you _human_ mercenary...don't stand a chance." Suikotsu moved but something exploded on his arm and he realized that the while Karasu was talking, the glowing green bombs went up everywhere. He couldn't move. His arm was bleeding and he was thrown back into another bomb, his back bled, and then another, his legs were bleeding.

Akira stopped the match. There was no way that Suikotsu could live through this. It was short but Kagome wasn't complaining. She needed to weed out the strong from the weak. She immediately healed Suikotsu and then she went and pulled out another two names. Kagome smiled happily.

"Yusuke vs. Hiten."

She wondered why she was even having them fight. Both knew that Yusuke would win. He was one of the strongest demons in all three worlds and most everyone knew it. Yusuke stood and took off his shirt. Kagome watched the tan muscles ripple in the sun. Shintaro nudged her side and snickered. She blushed and looked away. Yusuke slipped off his shoes, fighting only in his pants while Hiten sighed and walked on the arena.

Power simply oozed off of Yusuke in waves, causing a pleasant hum in Kagome's system. Her skin developed goosebumps when he walked by her and she shivered with excitement. Both combatants moved to opposite sides of the arena and Akira made the call.

"Three...two...fight!" he Akira. Yusuke smirked and blue power gathered at the edge of his finger. He pointed it at a Hiten and let the blast go.

"_SPIRIT GUN!"_ he yelled. Hiten dodged the blue blast of raw spirit energy and attacked with his own attack. He opened his mouth wide and lightning gathered within it. He let the blast go and Yusuke moved. His speed was almost as great as Hiei's and he ran towards Hiten. He threw a punch to Hiten's jaw but Hiten caught his hand and kicked him away. Yusuke skidded back a few paces but recovered quickly and powered both fists with spirit energy.

His fists came at Hiten in a flurry of movements but Hiten managed to dodge each and every one of Yusuke's throws. Hiten powered a blast in his mouth and then released it on Yusuke in af ull frontal assault. The blast made contact and shot him into the barrier. The dust died and Yusuke stood, he smiled and rolled his shoulders. He shook out his hand and little trails of lightning could be seen crawling over his skin.

Hiten shivered when he saw the slow smirk on Yusuke's face. His closed eyes opened they were no longer the chocolate brown but now a vivid golden yellow dancing with electricity. Kagome sat at the edge of her seat, awe in her eyes when Yusuke pulled his arm back in a fist and sent a wave of electricity at the thunder demon.

"No way." Kagome whispered. Shintaro looked at her and Kurama who had the same awe on his face.

"Did he just learn to harness Raizen's thunder ability?" Kurama asked slowly. Kagome nodded her head as Hiten was given a particularly rough kick to the head. Her eyes danced almost as much Yusuke's energy filled ones. Hiten used his thunder pike and tried to slice Yusuke but Yusuke was seemingly faster then before, his youki _greater_ then before. He appeared in different areas of the arena and then hit Hiten.

One well placed punch to the temple had Hiten out cold. Kagome smiled slowly, the darker part of her relishing in the battle. She smirked and then watched as Yusuke's body slowly eased from it's tense position. The adrenaline was pumping in his body and he knew that wasn't a good thing. He was a Mazoukan...and as a Mazoukan...he relished the fight.

"Winner, Yusuke!"

Hiten was pulled from the arena and lied down in the grace somewhere shady. Yusuke walked from the platform, his body not as but still highly electric. He walked by Kagome once more and a tendril of electricity shocked her. She jumped at the pleasent tingle that shot through her system. She coughed but stood and went to get the last two names.

"Sensui vs. Shintaro!" she called. Shintaro's gray eyes sharpened as he made his way to the arena. Kagome wondered if Sensui the strongest of his personalities was going to fight or allow one of his weaker personalities fight. She waited for any change to to happen but there was none and so she figured he didn't want to take a chance.

"Three...two...fight!" Akira yelled. It was Shintaro that made the first move. In his hands, a sword made of ice was formed in his hands. Slowly the sword cackled with lightning traveling over the surface. Kagome shivered and watched as Shintaro slowly built his power up. It suffocated Sensui and his eyes widened when he felt the aura. Shintaro's eyes slowly changed from gray to silver, glinting as he moved.

"You can give at any point and time." Shintaro stated coolly. He moved forward, dust erupting in his wake. He stopped before Sensui who barely had time to block the ice blade with a type of spirit sword. He was pushed back several paces and Shintaro used his his speed to appear behind Sensui. The fight began in blurs...one moment they were on one side of the arena and then they were on the other. The glint of the ice sword and spirit sword was all that was seen, they were moving much too fast to catch most of the fight. They jumped away from each other and Sensui had a cut on his cheek.

Slowly, the water in the air was used and a fog appeared within the arena. Kagome watched in fascination. She loved Shintaro's attacks. He was crafty and usually made up his attacks as he went. He was always discovering something knew about his powers. This...was new. Since the fog was wet, it clung to Sensui's body. Shintaro smirked and then his hand glowed yellow. He touched the fog and then sent out electricity to every particle until he hit Sensui.

Sensui's cry filled the area. The others watched as the arena went up in a blanket of yellow lightning. Kagome caught the image of Shintaro moving forward to hit Sensui but Sensui shook off the lightning and attacked Shintaro using his spirit sword. Shintaro dodged and aimed a kick to Sensui's chest. Sensui caught the kick and swung Shintaro around and tossed him into the barrier. The fog dispersed and Shintaro stood, shaking off the attack.

He held his palm to the sky and clouds seemed to fill the sky. Thunder rolled in the distance and the others watched in fascination as lightning rained down in the arena. Sensui seemed to be doing an elaborate dance as he moved, never staying in the same place and moving as fast as he could. Shintaro smirked and lifted both palms up to the sky and then with one fell swoop, lightning cackled over the arena, striking Sensui with a blast that had the arena floor crack and as it hit. Sensui cried out and fell to his knees as his body was sent a shock.

"Winner, Shintaro!" they watched as he left the arena and it began to rain. The group hurried inside gathered in one of the libraries. Kagome took a seat at the desk, Shintaro sitting on top of said desk. Everyone else spread out on plush couches and plush chairs. Akira appeared in the door with a sleeping Sensui. He must have been knocked out by the electricity running through his system.

"Those fights were interesting." Kagome stated. The others in the room looked at the yawning Shintaro that didn't even look like he had just fought Sensui. The group shuddered and he sent them all a feral smirk. "My strategist will be Kurama due to his strength and ex-thieving abilities. My main fighters will be Shintaro and Yusuke. Both have exceptional power...the rest of you will serve directly under them and be commanders of my army. You do nothing without my orders. Understood?" The group nodded and Kagome yawned to herself. "Good. You have the rest of the day to yourself but you better be in the dojo by dawn. If you will follow Akira...he will take you to the vaults and you may take as much as you need in order to do what you want. If you so wish you can go down to the youkai village and purchase what ever or _whom_ ever you want."

The group dispersed leaving Kagome, Shintaro, Kurama, and Yusuke alone. Shintaro moved from her desk and went to laxly sit in front of the fire place as he started a fire. He yawned loudly and widely. He sent Kagome a glance and then turned away from her.

"I'm taking a nap." he yawned.

"You take more naps then a cat demon." Kagome grumbled. He chuckled and curled into a ball, his tail covering him. She sighed but sent him a small smile. She nodded to Kurama and Yusuke to tell them she knew they were there and to wait a few moments. "Go sleep in my room or something."

"I am sleeping right here. You were gone for three months and I am not leaving your side for anything." He grouched. "Now leave me be." Kagome smiled softly and looked at Yusuke and Kurama who had taken up the seats in the chairs in front of her desk.

"What can I help you with?" she asked softly.

"When do you think this war will begin?" Kurama asked. Kagome's eyes became guarded and she looked away and outside to the window where rain was steadily falling.

"I honestly have no clue." her eyes hardened. "I don't know but I will make sure that everything will be alright."

"What are the odds of us actually winning this?" Yusuke asked softly. Kagome looked him in the eyes and they were full of despair.

"Very slim odds." she answered truthfully. "The odds are _very_ slim."

"That's what I worried about." Yusuke muttered.

"In numbers...they out number us four to one. In strength though..." Kagome trailed. "In strength they have nothing. All the demons that will be fighting are high level demons. We have recruited the higher S class for this and even some of the higher Lords. Koenma and Enma have an army that has been training for the past few hundred years. What I plan to do is call back all of the Western Soldiers and have them back here. They will reside on Castle grounds where we will begin to train them. The ones that will serve under you will be given pieces of the army to control and train them in different areas."

"So you plan to create an army that knows not only one skill but multiple skills." Kurama stated. Kagome nodded and he smirked. "Smart."

"I have already called the men back and they should be ariving at differnt parts of the week depending on their stations."

"What happens if they don't listen?" Yusuke asked.

"Then you, Mr. Urameshi, will be doing a lot more killing." Kagome smiled. "I have faith that we can win." Kagome whispered.

"Shintaro...is...strong." Kurama stated softly, trying to change the subject and word his sentence correctly.

"You have no idea and neither does he." Kagome said softly. "Truthfully..." she trailed, leaning closer. "...we have never tested the true limits of his power and have no clue how strong he really is. The thought scares me. If something happens one day and he gets mad enough...I'm not too sure what will happen. That power is so...amazing. I have never see him truly angry, his temperament and demeanor are very peaceful."

"How is it he has so much power?" Yusuke asked.

"My theory is because he was bought as a male whore and had those power restrainers on his body...his power built up over the hundreds of years his power sealed and he just kept getting stronger and stronger." she answered. Yusuke and Kurama nodded, her theory plausible.

"It is simply amazing how he took out Sensui in no time at all when I struggled with him." Yusuke said in awe.

"I find it amazing how neither of you know the limits of his power. He has never once been exhausted from a hard fight?" Kurama asked, leaning back in his chair. Kagome shook her head.

"He became a Taiyoukai classed demon in months." Kagome answerd. "He only showed exhaustion once in those months and never again."

"How is this possible?" Kurama wondered.

"Shintaro is simply a work of the gods." Kagome said.

_A work of the gods._

* * *

KYN: Sorry so short but I have alot to do. You really thought I'd pit Yusuke and Shintaro so early? Tisk.  
Alucard: What a fight that would be.  
Youko: Amazing.  
KYN: They will fight but not now. Sorry for not updating in a month. Please review! And for Fox of the Fallen, I know you wanted Kagome to yell 'Boom Baby!' but it would have ruined the mood. Sorry!


	8. Update

Alright, darlings~

Kagome Yuki Niwa hereeee to tell you what's up;

Well, I am now officially getting back into the game and am going to be updating from now on. The first thing I have my in my sights is "Addiction to Purity" and "A Demon Lord's Cry". If I owe you something then let me know via message. I have been so out of touch the past few year(s) that I have no idea what I owe and what I don't owe. I fail miserably as usual. xD Sothankk you for being so patient and telling me to get off my lovely ass in your comments that never ceased to continue coming. You've all been, lovely.

-'Gome Yuki


End file.
